Fire and Ice
by Yin Long Nocturne
Summary: They say that 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' What if that was true of God, the one who created everything? Who is there to keep him in check and will they fall to the same trap? ... And what has Harry got to do with all this? All he thought he had to do was defeat a dark lord! AU Mild OOC Original Characters.
1. The Beginning

In the beginning, God created two beings. They were to be his eyes and ears in the world he had created. One had fiery red hair and tanned skin, with eyes scarlet like spilled blood; the other had neon blue hair and ethereal white skin, with blue eyes like the sky, and through their veins flowed the very essence of the Earth – magic itself.

All was fine for the first few millennia. They followed orders obediently. But one day, God made a fatal mistake.

"What was it you wanted, Milord?" the pair asked as they approached the throne, kneeling respectfully at it base.

"Rise. The humans have been having some rather…disturbing ideas. I want you to create beings to mediate," God replied. He wasn't aware that in uttering those words he sealed his fate.

The pair left quickly, bowing as they left. They immediately raced back to their personal quarters to discuss their orders.

"This isn't right! The humans need their own free will, and they need to found their own society," one said forcefully.

"I must agree with you. But you realise, if we refuse, we will never be welcome again. They will see this as treachery of the highest degree."

"I am willing to take that risk."

"Then it is time to create our counterparts. When their offspring all come together again, the world will finally be put right."

The other merely nodded and motioned for them to begin their work.

They worked long into the night, diligently performing the tedious task of creating their 'brothers'. When they finished, they entered a portal that transported them to Earth, to a secluded island that had been warded so that no one could enter without their consent. Once they were safely inside the wards, they turned to look at their handiwork and were pleased with what they saw. One had deep green hair and dark brown skin which contrasted with bright emerald eyes. The other had pearly white skin and silver hair, his eyes gleaming a light purple. Smiling, satisfied, they lay down next to their creations and fell into a deep slumber.

The two creators did not know how much time had passed since they had first fallen into slumber, but time mattered little to them. They had higher priorities to worry about. They had just betrayed their God, and they were about to plant the seeds of his doom…

"Come, brother. We must wake the others, I fear we have little time; we must seal ourselves away soon."

"Of course, brother." The first moved to wake the third and the second to the fourth. They shook the shoulders of their brothers, then sat back on their heels and waited.

Their brothers woke suddenly, jolting up and staring around before glaring at their makers.

"Where am I? Who are you?" they demanded in eerie synchronicity.

"Be calm, brothers, for you are safe here. This place has the strongest wards in existence," the first brother stated calmly.

"Sit, we must hurry, I am not sure how much time we have," the second continued.

"Very well," the two younger ones replied. They gathered around a small fire, which the first brother had lit after he had woken. The two eldest swiftly explained their situation to their siblings and the four of them started work on their offspring.

The four worked tirelessly for six days and nights without rest, and on the seventh day their hard work bore fruit and they sent their children out into the world with instructions to integrate themselves into Earthly societies.

The four brothers smiled as they watched their offspring leave the island. Their work completed, they began the ritual that would put them into stasis until all of their heirs were in the one place and needed their help.

* * *

><p>This is much shorter than what I would usually post, but I like it the way it is. Thanks to XenaDragon-xoxo for editing this.<p> 


	2. A Gathering of Powers

Ch. 1 A Gathering of Powers

"Give me the prophecy, boy," Lucius sneered coldly.

"No! Never!" Harry yelled, determined to be defiant until the end.

"No? Well, then, I guess you require some convincing." Lucius raised his wand, meaning to hold the brat under_Crucio_ until he complied. He didn't get the chance to as a brilliant flash of white light erupted suddenly, blinding everyone present in the vicinity.

"What is this?" a harsh voice roared menacingly. "Our descendants fighting each other?" The speaker was a petite tanned man with flaming red hair, a picturesque definition of a firecracker. He appeared to be leading a group of 3 other men.

"Now, brother, you must calm down. We have been asleep for a long time we do not know how things have progressed. For all we know they could be mortal enemies embroiled in a quest to save the world." The second speaker was a very effeminate man, who had long blue hair and linen pale skin. He stood to the left of the first.

"You should listen to Thio, Enna. And think before you open your mouth next time, please." The speaker this time was a man who looked remarkably like Malfoy. He stood to the right with a bored, disinterested look on his face.

"Shut up, Tessera!" Enna yelled, glaring at the dismissive blonde.

"Enna, Thio, Tessera. Be quiet. You have scared our descendants. Now sit and be quiet whilst I explain. You can argue later." The last man had dark brown, almost black skin and hair that was as pitch black, almost as dark as night. He had stood calmly behind the others when they had arrived, now he moved to the edge of the group, appearing visibly more relaxed than his companions.

He turned to face the group of astonished wizards and proceeded to calmly introduce himself and his brothers. "I'm rather sorry about my companions; they tend to forget their manners. My name is Tria, to my right is Thio, next to him is Enna, and beside him is Tessera. We are, some ways back, your ancestors. Now before you start questioning my sanity, I think my brothers and I would like to try and locate their descendants," he said mildly, in a tone that rather contrasted the tension in the room. The wizards were stunned speechless. Taking their lack of words as an affirmative, Tria nodded to his brothers to try to find their descendants.

There was a flurry of movement as the brothers studied each individual in the room. Eventually they drifted back to Tria.

Enna was the first to speak, "The messy black-haired child is mine." He said with a small frown on his face.  
>"But I don't sense any others, it is unsettling. What of yours Thio, Tria, Tessera?"<p>

"The pale seer child is mine, and I sense another. A male, older; possibly her father, but none other than that," Thio said sadly.

"I have many, but in this room the insane one, the metamorph and the gaunt one, I sense three others," Tria said, his face a mix of joy and confusion.

"One of mine is in this room, but there are two more," noted Tessera. "Wait! Another of mine has arrived; he is some ways up from our current location."

"Why are there so few of our descendants? What has happened while we slept?" Thio seemed to be in shock.

"Umm, what are you talking about? Descendants?" Harry asked, being the brave one.

"Ah! We forgot to explain ourselves. Sorry! I am the first, Enna. I control the elements fire and lightning. I prefer staff weapons and I'm a necromancer. My children's names are Liliana Mansten and Kaleb Morrowfel," Enna said, bouncing over to Harry.

"I am the second, my name is Thio. I am a proficient Life Mage, with a talent for empathy. I prefer hand to hand combat. My children are called Garreth Erantor and Vega Elmine. Vega was a true seer." Thio was much calmer, although there seemed to be an air of sadness surrounding him. He walked slowly over to Luna and settled behind her, playing with her hair almost absent-mindedly.

"My name is Tria, and I am the third. I am a Master Smith. My children are Sigmund Brenthal and Parantha Borovis." Tria stayed where he was, but nodded to each of his descendants in a brief, polite motion.

"Tessera, the fourth. My children were Lucivae Remlan and Garron Rhode. I do the dirty work." Tessera was curt and wore a look of permanent disdain, but as he reached the end of his introduction, his lips curved into a cruel smirk.

"Don't mind Tessie, he's just sore about being asleep so long. He'll warm up eventually," Enna chimed in.

"What exactly is going on here?" A malicious hiss resounded suddenly in the chamber. Voldemort had arrived. His presence was somehow less startling than that of the four brothers.

"Ah, this is one of mine," Tessera stated, then cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Although he could do with a make-over. Hey Enna, mind if I pass him off to you?" he said with a slow smirk.

"Sure, sure. No problem, no problem. Come on, Tessie's descendant." Enna leapt up and dragged Voldemort over to the other side of the room, before putting up a barrier that flickered and danced like live flames.

At this point Harry was torn between wondering where this Enna guy had gotten the balls to _drag_ Voldemort anywhere and laughing his ass off at the hilarity of it all. Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was wondering whether to defend his lord or surrender to the surreal humour of what was undoubtedly the strangest situation he had ever been in. Harry settled on laughing, Lucius settled on being bemused. And everyone else was confused.

"Hey, mate. You alright?" Ron asked Harry, frowning, when Harry didn't stop laughing after 10 minutes.

"Yeah, m'fine. It's just…" Harry trailed off, choking on his laughter. "It's Voldemort, Voldemort!" He struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he laughed even harder. "And he's being dragged off by some petite redhead. It's too funny!" He promptly burst into another round of laughter. Ron snorted, and started laughing as well, followed by Hermione who was the first to have gotten the joke, then Luna, who just felt like laughing. Soon enough the whole chamber was filled with slightly maniacal laughter.

Many minutes of hysterical laughter later, Enna peeked his head out from behind the barrier he'd made and frowned. "Guys! He's done!" he yelled, and frowned even more when he got no response. "Bah, maybe I should get a whistle...?" He smiled dreamily at the thought of casting _Sonorus_ charm on the whistle and then blowing it in everyone's ears. That'd teach 'em.

While Enna was absorbed in daydreams, Voldemort had decided he had had enough. Coincidentally, the body-bind he was in had worn off, _finally_. And so he decided to find some form of reflective surface to survey his new appearance in, and of course, being the idiot he was, he just walked out from behind the barrier without a care.

TBC…

Beta'd version, thank my wonderful beta for cleaning up the mistakes.


	3. Comedic Relief

Hi All, wow it's been awhile! But now school's out for the year and I can try to get stuck into writing! As always this is unbeta'd - anyone up for the challenge *hopeful*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) and no infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_While Enna was absorbed in daydreams, Voldemort had decided he had had enough. Coincidentally, the body-bind he was in had worn off, _finally_. And so he decided to find some form of reflective surface to survey his new appearance in, and of course, being the idiot he was, he just walked out from behind the barrier without a care._

Harry was the first to spot the Dark Lord and did a double take. Voldemort had a _nose. _Now _that _was scary. He spent several minutes staring at him suspiciously; then dared to look at the rest of him. And as a result, his brain froze; spontaneously combusted then rebooted. He looked again, and burst out laughing.

Voldemort, the darkest of Dark Lords, was wearing nine inch stiletto knee high black boots, a pleated grey skirt, a white shirt that was half undone, and a loosely knotted green and silver tie. Around his neck was a cross necklace and he was wearing lots of smoky eye shadow and wine red lipstick.

"_What?_" the Dark Lord snarled, his malevolent look not fitting his current image.

"You might want to look in a mirror, hun!" Harry gasped out, causing everyone else to look in his direction and consequently go through the same process Harry's brain did: freeze, combust, reboot, stare, shudder…and eventually burst out laughing. Even Voldemort's most loyal followers were laughing behind their hands.

Following Harry's advice with a confused but furious look, Voldemort screamed in indignation as soon as he caught sight of his reflection. "Put me to rights at once, you filthy…" He paused, realising that he didn't know if the red headed demon was a Weasley like he'd originally thought, or something else entirely. Proving his lack of a functional brain, he stood there for several minutes contemplating what slur to use. Compounding the opinion that he was defective in the matter of brain development, even his followers were starting to doubt him.

Hearing Voldemort cussing at him had broken Enna out of his happy daydream about _Sonorus _charms, red lipstick and his annoying brothers. "Oi, I'm not a filthy anything, I'm a very well-constructed AI, thank you very much," he said, hands on his hips. It seemed that Voldemort had sparked the famous red-head temper. "Hmph! _Commuto caesaries!_ That will fix you," he cried, then looking at the results of his spell, burst into giggles. Everyone else laughed as well, when they saw that Enna had lengthened Voldemort's hair and charmed it into two high pigtails, making him look rather like a girl, or at least less as if he had encountered an accident while cross-dressing.

"Okay, Enna, enough! Stop molesting my descendant," Tessera called, his voice cutting through their laughter like a hot knife through soft butter.

"Fine!" Enna pouted. "You take all the fun away, Tessie!"

"And stop calling me by that detestable nickname! Menace!" Tessera growled, pointing a glowing finger at his forehead.

"Alright, calm down, calm down. Enna, put Tessera's descendant back to his former state, and Tessera! For the last time, threatening Enna with mind control is not appropriate!" Thio interrupted their argument before it could come to blows. "No matter what you might think!" he added, when it looked as though he would be met by protests.

"Oh, but Thio, it is such fun to tease him and watch him jump." Tessera said calmly; ignoring the warning written plainly on his brother's face. "And for your information I was merely going to tweak his nerves a little bit." A wicked smirk spread over his face.

"That's even worse!" Thio exclaimed, a look of complete disgust on his face. "Save that for our enemies, not our allies." While Thio berated Tessera, Enna returned Voldemort to his previous snake-like visage, then flounced over to Harry, and plopped down onto the floor; quite obviously sulking.

"You realise that thanks to your antics, we have not yet explained their situation to them?" Tria said, his deep voice filling the chamber. Enna looked up with a sheepish expression; his mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. "I thought you had forgotten, Enna; but I wouldn't have expected you to, Thio; or you, Tessera."

"Sorry Tria," the three brothers chorused.

Tria smiled, "Do not apologise to me. Apologise to them and then start your explanations."

"Right, right! Okay, so, basically…" Enna paused, taking an exaggerated breath, "God went a little bit mad, wanted to impose unfair restrictions on humanity. We disagreed, escaped, created our brothers and our children, then locked up the Gates, then sent ourselves into a 'sleepers mind-link' timed to wake us exactly one year before the Gates would unlock. You know, to give us enough time to train our descendants."

The descendants, and companions, merely blinked at him.

"Enna, you need to explain it better than that!" Thio said, a fond frown forming on his brow. Turning to their descendants, he continued, "It goes something like this; when God created humans and the other sentient races. He took some to the Base Plane, some to the Middle Plane and kept a few with him on the Upper Plane."

Tessera cut in to elaborate. "The Base Plane is the Earth as humans know it, the Middle contains the majority of the magical races, with the exception of the small populations of natural born wizards, and the Upper Plain is where God resides, and where we lived along with the _Angelus,_ or what you would call Angels. And you neglected to mention the Lower Plane, which holds the _Demoniac_, the Demons – the Legions of Hell."

"Of course you'd pick up on that one, Tessera. You're the one who commands them, or at least you used to. I wonder if they'll still answer to you!" Enna said scornfully. Tria tutted and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Keep going'.

"Anyway," Thio said, "A few centuries after humanity had settled into the Base Plane, God decided that He wanted to control them, we were told to create 'Mediators', or really, beings charged with controlling the race. We remembered when he created the race, He said that He wanted them to make their own decisions, their own mistakes and their own society without any interference from Him. We are still unsure what changed His mind on that matter, but it wasn't the only change we had seen in Him. We decided that it would be best if we left, locking the Upper realm away from all the others until we could find a solution."

"We knew it would be seen as treason if we went against His wishes, and that if we were caught we would be Unmade. The magic that holds us together and runs through our veins in place of blood would disintegrate our very souls," Enna continued. "But you must remember that we were there at the very beginning. We watched as He created the very beginnings of the Base Plane, created the flora and fauna, then the other Planes and finally the sentient races. His last creation was the human race. We watched him fall into the ultimate trap of power, hubris."

"After we received our orders to create the Myraen, the Mediator race, we instead created our brothers and fled, locking the Gates behind us. We were the only beings with that much power, but we were given that for a reason. We are connected to the Heart of this planet. We put her before everything else, even our former God." Thio said with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Tessera and I awoke in a warded pocket dimension that our brothers had created. With haste, we created our offspring, children we would release into the world, or all of the Planes accept the Upper. When they had left, we sunk ourselves into 'sleeper's mind-link'," Thio said calmly, unruffled.

"A 'sleeper's mind-link' is essentially a melding of 2 or more minds in a state of natural slumber. It allowed us to stay connected and learn from each other and the planet's heart while we waited out the Millenniums. I set the mind-link to break one year before the Gates opened to give us enough time to find our descendants and train them properly. We had planned to teach them to take over God's role, ruling the 4 Planes of the Earth."

"You mean, you're making us _royalty_?" an incredulous Hermione spoke for the occupants of the room.

"Yes, along with the descendants from the other Planes, you will form a coalition which will help keep order on this planet."

"Um, but what about us. Me and Hermione, I mean?" Ron said. "We aren't descendants, or at least, I don't think so."

"The descendants will need advisers and people to help referee their arguments. You and others we meet in our travels will fill that role." Tria's voice rumbled through room, silencing any protests. "Now, it is getting late. We shall take you to the pocket dimension for tonight. You may contact your family and friends to notify them of your anticipated absence tomorrow."

* * *

><p><p>

Wow! I can see where this is going now, my slightly strange one shot is evolving into a proper story. Hopefully the explanation wasn't too tedious and this chapter fits with the rest of the story.

If anyone wants to have a go at drawing Voldemort in drag, you welcome to! Send me a link and I'll attach it to my profile. That being said if I have time/inspiration I want to have a go myself.

A quick note, and a bit of a teaser: Voldemort's lack of higher brain function is due to the Horcruxes. Ripping apart your soul is never a good idea. Don't worry we'll fix it and he'll become a valuable, if argumentative member of the team.

~ Yin


End file.
